Dirty Klancing
by XTheSonofHadesX
Summary: Dancing is expression. It is opportunity. It takes skill and determination. It means being the best. Or a silent form of letting out emotions. One way or another, two unlikely dance partners are about to be thrown under the spotlight to win nationals for their school. At least if they don't kill each other first.


_Hello again, everyone! I am not dead. At least not on the outside. So I'm back with a new story. Didn't really plan on it being a dance au until like a week ago when it kind of just came to me. I was debating soulmate or soulmark, but I decided it didn't really offer anything to this particular story. Maybe next time. A few things to note with the story. Lance does start out with a girlfriend. I haven't really written many fics where one of the pairing begins the story with a significant other, so I wanted to write something different for me. I also chose a character we don't know much about, just because I'm sure some of you will hate the character regardless of how I write them. I'm not sure how long the fic will be. Probably longer than Blue Shells and Comic Books. This one will probably be more graphic than my last one, regardless of if I write the smut or not. But I get the strong sense that some will pop up whether I intend for it or not. So just putting that out there now, in case you aren't into the smut. You were warned going in._

 _I do want to thank everyone for the comments that kept coming after my last fic ended. You all were wonderful and supportive, and I thank you all for the concern about my life. But enough about me, let's get on with the story._

Chapter 1

The way they moved together always entranced Lance. Dancing was just like that for him in general. Seeing two perfect dancers work in unison was mesmerizing. It was one of the reasons he had pursued it himself, enrolling in Altea School for the Arts, which had been known for putting out some of the best dancers. It always won the big national competition at the end of the year, or at least until this past year.

Allura had been the youngest student on record to get to go to the national competition with her sophomore partner Shiro. It was just magic to watch her dance in whatever format she did. A prodigy, many called her. Unfortunately, her and Shiro didn't get to compete in the last one. Shiro had gotten into a car accident on the way there. This year, they wouldn't be competing again, because Allura didn't want to compete without Shiro as her partner.

Which was what had Lance staring dreamily at the audition flier on the wall for a new dance duo to compete in their place. It was just unfortunate that he didn't have a dance partner. But it wasn't his fault that nobody was able to keep up with him. So maybe he liked the spotlight a little, so what?

Still, it wouldn't keep him from trying his luck. Allura herself was going to be holding the audition, determined to find the best two to take her and Shiro's place. Plus she would be coaching the pair every step of the way. What more could Lance really ask for, having such a pretty girl be his dance coach? It was just too bad that she couldn't be his dance partner.

A smirk crossed over Lance's lips as he headed down the hall. Well, maybe he could just change her mind after showing Allura his skills. He had won plenty of competitions going through high school. He would be sure to help Allura win back the trophy from stupid Galra University, and knock the smirk off the face of that stupid pretty boy with fabulous hair that only won because Shiro and Allura didn't get to compete.

First, though, he needed a cup of coffee. His stupid neighbor had been super loud last night. Well, not exactly neighbor. There was a small alley between their apartments. It never did Lance any good to complain either, because the guy always left his apartment with earbuds in and would completely walk by Lance without noticing him. Lance knew the guy was a dancer as well, but had never really seen him in any of his classes or the same department. To make it worse, the guy's choice in hair fashion was atrocious. Who even still had a mullet these days?

As he entered the coffee shop on campus, Lance quickly spotted two of his friends seated in the corner. Hunk had grown up with Lance, and the two had enrolled with Lance at ASA. But, unlike Lance, Hunk had pursued theater instead of dance, which was where he had met Coran, who was studying both dance and theater. He also happened to be great friends with Allura.

"Guess who is ready to blow this audition out of the water?" Lance remarked confidently as he sat down after getting his coffee.

One of Coran's eyebrows arched up at the remark. What was truly amazing about Coran, aside from his talent with performing drama, was his magnificent mustache. "I pity the pair that gets that," Coran replied. Reaching up, he twisted his mustache with a glint in his eye. "Allura will be relentless until they are perfect."

"Worth it to win nationals."

Hunk snorted, "But you don't even have a partner lined up yet. You know that most of the people competing today are doing the audition with their dance partner, right? Yet you can't even get one to stick with you."

That got a pout out of Lance. Way to kill the mood! "I'm sure that Allura will see my talent for what it is." He sighed and slumped in his chair. "Maybe this will even help me find the dance partner for me."

A blur then shot past them and before Lance even realized what had happened, Pidge was seated next to him, sipping a cup of coffee. Where had she even come from? "Sorry," she quickly said, tossing some notes around in her hands, "not a whole lot of time. What's new with you guys?"

"Pidge," Lance said, "you need to take a moment to breathe."

Coran chuckled and went back to studying a script in his lap. "How is the double major life treating you?"

Pidge was an anomaly. That was the best way Lance could describe his friend. Not only was she studying dance here, but she also took a computer science class online. When Lance first met her and asked why she was even here for dance, she got insulted and proceeded to give Lance an hour long lecture on how she was more than just a brain, and would totally pursue both dreams to be a dancing physicist or some shit. She had then sat down with Lance and Hunk for lunch an hour later.

Her older brother was best friends with Shiro. Unlike his sister, however, Matt had purely pursued science. Pidge had done dance competitions throughout high school like Lance, even had a dance partner that stuck with her for it all. He did go to ASA, according to Pidge, but they weren't doing the same style of dance anymore. They had lost their interest in the duo aspect of dancing.

Downing her coffee, Pidge let out a sigh. "So, Lance, are you still doing the audition?" she asked. Lance gave a nod. "You know that Shiro is going to be there as well, right? Him and Allura will only accept the best to take their place."

"So?"

"You're showing up without a partner for a pairs dance audition."

Lance scoffed and breathed in his coffee. "My skills alone should net me one of the two spots. I shouldn't be held accountable for not having someone with me."

"They kind of want two people that are comfortable dancing with each other," Hunk pointed out. "You know, two people that mix well together. Getting people into sync with each other takes work, dude."

"Details," Lance waved them off. They were just being downers. He totally had this in the bag.

A grin broke out across Pidge's face. "Be glad I'm not competing against you. My partner and I would have smoked all you other bitches out of the water."

Rolling his eyes, Lance said, "Yeah, right."

"Actually," Coran began, "I saw his audition into the school. Shiro took Allura and I to it. It was quite something. Truly beautiful." Sniffing, Coran reached up and wiped a finger across his eye. "I still get a little misty eyed just thinking about it."

A buzz in Lance's pocket told him that he had a text message. Since most of his friends were accounted for, there was only one likely person that it could be... aside from his mother, sister, brother... okay there were still plenty of people. But it was in fact Plaxum. It was a simple text, asking if they would see each other tonight. Ever since the year started, Lance would admit that he had been a little too busy to spend much time with his girlfriend. She was in music, so they could at least see each other somewhat regularly, but the life of a dancer was a busy one. At least if that dancer wanted to do well in life.

Lance sent a quick text back, letting her know that there would be a game night with drinking later. Mostly to celebrate Lance's assured victory over the rest of the competition. He needed to set some time aside for a date night soon. They had been dating since last fall, plus he still had to make it up to her for choosing Hunk to live with over her. But it was Hunk, so who could blame Lance for his choice?

After sending the text, Lance looked at the time and realized that he needed to get going if he wanted to get a good seat to watch the rest of his competition. "Well, it's time for me to go meet destiny. I'll see all you peasants later when I get the news that I will have the honor of regaining our school's title of national champion."

"Good luck," Coran said with a thumbs up.

"Hope you don't fail," Pidge added.

Hunk decided to throw in, "Don't fall on your face!"

Lance truly loved his supportive friends. But he would prove them wrong. He could dance to whatever he wanted to, all he needed to do was set his mind to it. Allura just needed to help him find the right partner for this, or even be his partner herself.

As he entered the auditorium, Lance found quite a few people already there. No sign of Shiro and Allura, though. He had met them a few times through Coran, but he just wanted to make sure they remembered who he was. Always good to leave an impression.

Except with his Chemistry teacher in high school. That had been a first impression that Lance wished the man would forget.

Lance strutted towards the front and sat down towards the center of the row. There were a lot of nervous faces floating around, and some were busy warming up with stretches. Everyone was paired, though. It did make Lance shift a little in his seat. Surely he wasn't the only one that was going to show up solo, right?

A lot of them looked to be juniors or seniors. He recognized a few of them, like Rolo and Nyma. They waved at him and gave him odd looks, probably for coming by himself. It didn't deter Lance, though. Nope. Not one bit... Okay maybe a little.

It wasn't until two minutes until the auditions were supposed to start that the door opened and in came Shiro and Allura. Normally when she danced, Allura kept her hair up in a tight bun, but today it flowed free and wild down to her waist. There were some whispers at the sight of Shiro. The car accident had taken his arm. The guy had gotten a prosthetic over the summer and looked to be in a good mood, but Lance wasn't sure how the guy held it together like he seemed to. Behind them was a guy in a hoodie, hands in the pockets and slouching.

When the three of them sat down, the guy in the hoodie sat down one row behind Allura and Shiro. He didn't look amused to be there. It wasn't like he had to come. Unless he was competing? Was he? Maybe Lance wouldn't be the only solo audition after all!

"Hello, everyone!" Allura said, her voice carrying across the auditorium. "I hope you all know what it means to get this spot. ASA is known for winning nationals every year, and I'd like to continue with that tradition." She scribbled some things down on a clipboard tucked against her arm as she spoke. "I expect that whoever gets this will also go next year, unless you're a senior that is graduating. Of course Shiro is graduating, and I probably will not be attempting to compete next year without him." There were some dreamy sighs from a few girls at this. "So I definitely want a good pair that can carry on where Shiro and I left off."

From what people had heard, Allura was looking for someone younger. At least a junior, so that the pair could repeat going to nationals more than once. Unless the pair just somehow crashed and burned. But the rumor mill had it that Allura definitely wanted a pair of dancers that could bring the school multiple wins, which meant that a sophomore had a great chance of being picked. A sophomore like Lance even.

He just needed a partner and a chance.

Allura sat down and the auditions began. Each pair went up on stage for their time under the spotlight. Shiro and Allura asked them to do multiple types of dance to pick out where each pair was strong and weak. Lance kept looking at Allura, watching for when her lips pursed and she scribbled out the names of those she felt didn't have what it took to make it to nationals. It was quick to learn that it was good if Allura didn't take a pen to her sheet of paper during or after your performance.

Every so often, Allura would turn her head and whisper something to the boy behind her, who would slouch his arms across the back of the seat in front of him and mumble a reply to her. After each performed, they were allowed to leave, though a lot decided to stay, so that they could watch the competition. It was the smart thing to do. Dancing was a competitive area. It wasn't a place for carelessness.

About an hour in, Allura went to call out the next name, but stopped. "Um... Lance McClain?" she said with much uncertainty. Her eyes fell directly on Lance with a quirked eyebrow. At least she did remember him. "You don't have a dance partner signed up with you?"

"Yeah," Lance replied coolly. "I figured my skills alone could speak for itself as to why I deserve to be one of the two representing ASA at nationals."

"Um..." Allura glanced at Shiro. There was some snickering through the auditorium, which Lance pointedly ignored. The guy behind Shiro and Allura stared at Lance, though it was hard to make out his face in the low light. Then Shiro shrugged and Allura sighed. "Well, you'll need a dance partner." She paused and glanced around. "Would anyone volunteer?"

Lance was already making his way up on stage. He was not going to be deterred by such minor details. The problem was that he didn't notice until he was up there that nobody was volunteering. "What about you?" Lance quickly inquired. It would be a dream to dance with Allura, even if only once.

That got a small chuckle out of Allura. "I'm flattered. As much as I would like to, I do need to see your 'skills', as you put it, for myself." Her shoulders slumped as she did another sweep of the auditorium. "Will nobody volunteer to give Lance here a chance? He is quite good, from what I've heard from his instructors."

"And full of himself," came a female voice from the crowd. Lance bristled at that.

Allura sighed and the color began to drain from his face when Allura raised the clipboard to write on. No! It couldn't just end like this. Lance just needed the opportunity.

"Keith," Shiro suddenly said. The boy behind Shiro and Allura jerked his head towards Shiro. "Why don't you dance with him?"

There was some laughter from the audience, even Lance chuckled, but the guy huffed and got up. When he got on stage, he jerked his hoodie off and tossed it across the stage. Lance felt his face twitch. This was a joke, right?

This was his neighbor!

"You're kidding, right?" Lance said.

The guy, Keith, instantly frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't have to do this, you know."

Shiro waved off Lance's comment. "It's fine. Keith is very good, he watched Allura and I practice all the time. We even both practiced with him when the other was busy, so he knows both roles."

"Shiro!" Keith hissed, face a little flustered.

Rolling his eyes, Lance put his hands on his hips. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." The same music that the others had gone through began from the top. "I'm leading," Lance said to Keith right before they started.

The first number was "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge. A great number from a great movie, but sadly Lance had never found anyone able to truly recreate it with. Their hands locked as Lance began to guide Keith around the stage. He wasn't going to try a lift or anything, since he didn't want to be responsible for any hospital bills if Keith didn't appreciate it and started flailing. But Lance quickly became aware of how easily Keith kept up with his movements, keeping in tandem with each other.

As the music continued on, Lance was just amazed that Keith hadn't caught a foot on Lance yet or something. Most of Lance's partners in the past had a hard time keeping up with his foot work, but Keith did it just fine. While keeping his eyes locked with Lance's. Lance moved back and so did Keith. Lance pulled one of their hands back and it came smoothly, like Keith's was his own. As they spun around, their legs wove and tangled, but not once did they trip. Honestly, Lance became too enthralled by the fact that this random stranger was doing a better job at keeping up with him than people that had spent months or years dancing with Lance, that he didn't even look over towards where Allura was judging them.

Not only did he follow Lance's movements, but Allura had been right about Keith knowing both sets of roles for dance routines, because Keith worked his own movements as he followed with Lance. But he never reacted to any of the shocked looks on Lance's face or anything Lance mouthed about "How the fuck are you doing this?"

Well, not until the mid point, where Lance pulled them even closer. What? It was part of the routine. Still, Keith's brows furrowed, but the guy said nothing. They spun and twirled, and it was just amazing. Their faces were close. Lance could feel the heat coming off of Keith. He could see every aspect of his face. And, while the guy's hair was still stupid, Lance had to admit that he was a little taken aback by how attractive Keith was in the face. Which made no sense to him, because the last time he checked, Lance was straight. It was an objective comment, though. So that made it okay, right?

All he knew was that there was definitely this heat between them. He didn't want the dance to end. Someone that could actually keep up with him, and do it so perfectly. Lance needed to dance more with Keith. He wanted the song to go on forever.

By the end of the song, Lance could only stand there mesmerized. They actually got some applause, but Lance could only look on at Keith, who was already grabbing his jacket. "Is that good?" Keith asked as he put it on.

Wait, what? Done? But there were more numbers. Allura cleared her throat. "Um... Yes, I think that will do."

No! It couldn't be done! But there Keith went, down the stage to take his seat back with Allura and Shiro. Allura cleared her throat and everything came crashing back for Lance. So ending early, did that mean that it didn't go well? Was that one just a pity audition?

"So..." Lance began.

"That will be enough, Lance," was all Allura said on the matter. It was like a knife in the heart as Lance had to watch Allura mark on her paper. No. It couldn't just be over like that. Had it been that bad?

* * *

Dancing was a form of expression. Not for anyone else, but mainly for Keith and only Keith. He didn't need an audience. Which usually raised a lot of questions for Keith. Like why he was dancing in the first place, if he didn't want to do it in front of an audience? He had gotten a scholarship to go here for his talent, but his instructors kept saying that he was just hiding it away. Truth be told, Keith had yet to figure his life out for that yet. He was still young, there was still time. He just wanted to live more for the now, not for the when.

He didn't care about getting up on the stage today. He had because he had been asked to. Dancing with his grouchy neighbor had not been something Keith had seen coming. The most exchange they had ever really had was from the guy complaining to Keith about music being too loud, and it was always a one-sided conversation. Keith never took part.

Dancing was an outlet, a form of expression, and a place to vent his emotions. Especially anger. He had been very angry growing up. The loss of his father, his mother coming back into his life, and all the expectations that came with the latter coming back. She was a military person, who thought military school would do Keith some good. It took a lot of time before she came around to change her mind. A lot of yelling.

The music was so loud that Keith didn't even hear the door to the studio room open. It wasn't until he saw Allura's reflection in the mirror that he knew he had a guest. Sighing, Keith reached down to pick up the remote to the speakers and turned it off. By the looks of it, Allura had something to ask him. Surely something not to Keith's liking.

"What bad news have you brought me?" Keith asked, scooping up a water bottle and his towel.

"Who said it was anything bad?"

Keith gave her a dry look in the mirror. "Your face gives it away. You have something you want to ask me, and it's clear you know I'm not going to like it." Allura bounced on her heels with an innocent smile. "Just spit it out."

"Well," Allura began, "it's about earlier today. Your performance with Lance, to be exact." Keith raised an eyebrow at this. He already didn't like where this was headed. "He was very good, I must admit. The whole thing was breathtaking. It's a shame he doesn't have a dance partner."

What kind of idiot even came to a pairs audition without a dance partner? "He wasn't bad. A little too cocky, but a lot of dancers are." He blinked at her. "Why? Are you going to give him one of the slots? You wanted my blessing, or something? It's your-"

"I wanted you to dance with him."

Out came the water that Keith was in the process of drinking, all over the mirror. "What?" he screamed. Allura had to wince. "Have you lost your mind? First of all, I don't like competitions. I never did when Pidge and I did them, and I don't like them now. Secondly, I don't think I could make it to nationals without strangling that guy."

Allura snatched the towel from Keith and wiped the mirror dry. "At least that one was your second reason." She sighed and leaned against the mirror with her arms crossed and one of those looks on her face that told Keith that she was already a step ahead for when she had children of her own. "You two looked spectacular. Perhaps you both could use some work to get in better sync, but I got chills just watching it."

"I don't want-"

"You already know the routines I was going to work with the pair that won with."

Keith sighed, "It doesn't mean I want to do it." He shook his head and dried his face with the towel. "I prefer urban dancing to all that pairs stuff, Allura."

"Keith," Allura said somewhere between a firm statement and a plea for help, "this would really mean a lot for me. I really want to get the championship title back."

"So why don't you dance with him?"

A frown hit Allura's lips. "It wouldn't feel right without Shiro. Besides, we had two good years. I was going to be grooming another pair anyways."

"Yeah," Keith said, "next year. When Shiro will be gone."

Letting out a sigh, Allura touched Keith's arm. "I think Lance has the potential to go to nationals, and even win. He just needs the right dance partner." Her hands made contact with his shoulders. "His instructors all say that he has a hard time keeping a dance partner. Partially because they can't keep up with him, but you did."

The other part, Keith was guessing, was because the guy seemed like a tool.

"Me getting up on that stage was not an audition."

"I know," Allura said quietly. "I also know you weren't really trying, yet it still looked like a work of art." The two exchanged a silent staring contest, where Keith just gave her an irritated look. Finally, Allura sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll owe you. I'll find a way to make it up to you. Anything you want. I need this win, Keith."

"You have problems, you know that?"

A wicked glint appeared in Allura's eyes that rather unsettled Keith. She was way too competitive for his taste. "I'll take that as an agreement." Keith narrowed his eyes. "Fine, what do you want?"

Something more interesting than just a favor. Perhaps to prove what a failure this really was. "How about a bet instead? If we don't make it through the first competition, then I get to pick what you wear to your solo recital at the end of the year?"

There was hesitation from Allura, which almost had Keith thinking that he was going to get out of this stupid idea. Unfortunately... "Deal!" Allura clasped his hand and shook on it, stunning Keith for a moment. Wait, what?

She wasn't supposed to take the bet!

Allura smirked as she walked back towards the door. "No backing out! I'll be sending out emails tonight." She stopped at the door to grin at Keith. "I'm sure your new dance partner will be so excited." She managed to dodge out the door before the water bottle that Keith threw hit her in the face.

* * *

"There is an art and skill to winning this," Lance said calmly and quietly. "You have to know just where to strike. Access the situation. No hesitation. Don't-"

"Lance!" Pidge snapped, causing Lance to jerk. "It's jenga. Just pull a piece so someone else can have a turn."

Alcohol and jenga. A perfect way to spend this Friday night at Lance and Hunk's apartment. Shay, Pidge, and Coran had come over, and Ploxum would be over shortly. It had been Hunk's idea, mainly as a distraction for Lance until the emails went out for the auditions. Mostly for Lance to drown his sorrows. He didn't need to wait for an email to know the result. Allura scribbling off his name was a pretty clear message.

Huffing, Lance eyed the tower a moment before swiping a piece out. Then it was Coran's turn. The man didn't even hesitate, just pulled a piece out. The tower didn't even budge. How unfair! The stupid thing had toppled over on Lance twice already tonight!

"Coran," Hunk decided to ask, "did you hear anything from Allura about the audition?"

The man sat down in his seat and went back to polishing off his glass of alcohol. "Nope. Didn't see much of her today. I saw her briefly at dinner, but she didn't have her audition sheet with her." He shrugged. "All she said was that she already made up her mind, she just needed to check on something."

As Lance collapsed face first onto the floor with a whine, Shay reached down and patted him on the back. "There, there, Lance. It's not the end of the world. There will always be next year." She inched another drink in front of his face as a sympathy offering. "Maybe you'll even have a dance partner by then."

"So harsh!" Lance cried. What was worse was the fact that he knew Shay didn't mean it like that. So he couldn't really be mad. Plus it was true.

Lance rolled onto his back and propped himself up against the couch. Pidge seemed to have the game calculated on a sheet of paper already, as all she did was stand up, go over, and pull out a piece of the tower. This game was rigged.

He just kept going over the audition in his head. Over and over again. If he just had another chance, or if they had given him more than one number to audition with. If he just had a dance partner. He let out a sigh and sipped on his drink. Maybe it was his own fault. He couldn't keep a dance partner. They couldn't keep up, so Lance let them go. He would complain and gripe, but never slow down for them. He was just holding himself back.

One of his instructors had told him a few weeks back that he needed to improve on leading his dance partner. There was no structure between him and his partner. Lance focused too much on himself. "It didn't have a place in any kind of pairs dancing," the woman had said. She was probably right.

The door opened just as Lance was getting up to pour himself another drink, and in came his girlfriend. Lance, already more than tipsy, grinned and wobbled where he stood as she came in and pecked him on the cheek. "Have you heard anything yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Pidge beat him to it.

Ploxum smiled and cupped Lance's chin as he smiled goofily at her. "I'm sure you did your best. If you make it, you better save me a seat to watch you at nationals."

Lance was about to lean in and kiss her, but his phone started to go off on the kitchen counter and so Lance dashed across the room. He slid across the counter on his stomach and went sailing off the other side, hitting the floor with a groan. Before he even had the phone open to his emails, Hunk jumped down on the floor beside him and Pidge was crouched near Lance's head.

"What does it say?" Hunk asked.

"Did you make it?" Pidge added.

Lance's eyes scanned the email. Then a second time. Then a third. He just wanted to be sure he read that right. Because it totally said...

"I made the audition! I'm representing ASA!"

Hunk rolled on top of Lance in a hug, nearly squishing him. Pidge followed suit and they became a big messy pile of joy. Coran popped open another bottle and began pouring everyone a drink for celebration. Ploxum gave Lance a kiss as soon as he was able to get on his feet, and Lance realized just how much he had missed her.

As they all took a glass, Shay said, "I am so very proud of you, Lance. You managed to secure a spot without even having a dancing partner."

Oh yeah. Lance was already scooping up his phone against to read the rest. Who was his dance partner anyways? He really should have read the whole thing. However, the second his eyes hit the name, he dropped his phone. No fucking way. Why the fuck? What was this shit?

As everyone stared on, Pidge was the one to pick up the fallen phone. She adjusted her glasses and scanned over the email. "Hey! You're paired with Keith!"

Why did the world hate Lance so much?

* * *

 _I hope that was okay? I feel a little rusty. The next few chapters should be longer as I warm the plot up. I'm not sure how long the fic will be. Probably longer than Blue Shells and Comic Books. The story will encompass an entire school year, so that the whole process of training and competitions take place. Also, I don't know a whole lot about dance, so please excuse any horrible errors on my part as we go. I was also amazed that I came up with the title before I had even started writing. I was just listening to "Hungry Eyes" from Dirty Dancing and I just thought... "Dirty Klancing." I hate myself for the pun._

 _Also, hello to any new people! If you haven't read my other klance fic yet, go check it out. Or any of my other fics if they interest you. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at xsonofhadesx. I don't really have a set plan for updating with my life being a little chaotic still, so I'll hopefully have another chapter out before too long. Until then, I'd love to hear from all of you about how the chapter was. Feel free to leave me a comment, or even shoot me a message on tumblr. Or send an ask on there. Anyways, I've got work in the morning, so I'm off for now. Bye!_


End file.
